


Family of Choice

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a family does not mean their members have to be related by blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, I'm not even sorry. -I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

She wanted to scream, nothing more than to finally let everything out she had kept inside her for so long. At last she walked onto the stage, breathing slowly in and out, pushing her doubts as far away as she could. Thus she danced, pushed every emotion in even the littlest step and kept on dancing, whirling around her room and now the stage.  
Her dark hair was waving behind her, sometimes even looking like a cape. Still she never felt like a heroine, even though her sister was exactely that, at least to her. Still as the younger one Azelma would not tell her, at least not in the near future.  
She owed so much to the older one and had no idea how to pay her back -both figuratively as well as literally speaking. She catched a glimpse of her siblings, Éponine and Gavroche, even the younger one had come to see her performance. She had no parents, refused to see the ones who should have raised her instead of her older sister as such.

But she had a family, a group of people barely older than her older sister. Every single one of them was here today to watch her performance, hoped with her and cheered her on. She still could not believe they actually came, it was a little competition and not a championship of some sort.

Her sister's best friend, Grantaire the artist, who now restored furniture for a living, with the always messy hair who told her the greatest bedtime stories when she was little, which she would deny by now of course, was waving a little banner with her name on it. His boyfried smiled almost shyly up at her. Once she overcame her mistrust of him -she did not like him at first, he looked like a model and fought for equal rights, and was nice to her right from the start, he just seemed too perfect- almost had to beg her not to call him Ange anymore as her sister still did.

Marius stood on the other side of her sister, already a crying mess and she knew she just had to tease him for it later on. Cosette, the girl she swore not to like simply because her older sister had been in love with Marius ever since she first met the dorky man, patted his arm. But the lovey-dovey couple made her feel warm inside as every single one of her family of choice did. 

Next to Enjolras sat another couple, his best friends, and by now colleagues in his law firm. Both of them grinned as she whirled past them. Gavroche and her had apparently set them up -well unknowingly of course, she was barely a child and her brother had barely been a toddler at the time. But the two men had to babysit and according to them little Gavroche had started to cry every time one of them even implied to leave the room. Éponine had told her years later, she found the four of them asleep on her little couch. The students holding hands with each a child fast asleep on their chests.

Bossuet was crying when she looked at him, Joly also teary-eyed clutched Musichetta's hand. She handed her boys handkerchiefs she seemed to materialize out of thin air -Azelma did not wonder anymore how the other woman always seemed to have everything at all times in her little purse- whilst also waving a little banner with her other hand. 

Bahorel was huddled against Feuilly, while the two of them held the biggest banner over their heads. If she had to guess, it could only have been Jehan to write 'Azelma fan club' onto it, there were skulls drawn all over it which also slightly gave it away. They also waved at her, as she once again whirled around and finally stood still.  
Azelma bowed, waiting for her result and when it finally, finally came she leaped of stage with a smile on her face. She did not win, not today but she did not bother anymore with being second best. 

It was okay, her family was still cheering and Jehan came running towards her, taking her on their shoulders and carrying her back to the others. She greeted them with a beaming smile, and was now crying herself as she recognized every single one of their expressions were full of pride.


End file.
